digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Fan:Digimon Adventure V:Adventure 49
WarGreymon vs. Machinedramon Taichi: Neo: --- Piedmon: So, those digidestined think the dark masters are that easily defeated, hmmm? Ha ha ha! Well, guess again, you're not the only ones with an army of friends that can help you. Ta da! waves his hand, and an army of creepy-looking flying digimon come out of the rocky ground. Analyzer: Vilemon. Joe: We're surrounded! Izzy: Oh no! We can't escape! T.K.: Come on, toughen up! Matt: I'm with you, T.K. Tai: Our only chance is if we all combine our powers together. But the problem is, we're still missing some of our friends! Mimi: Wait for me! Sorry we're late! Sora: It's Mimi! Lillymon: Are we too late for the party? Ogremon: Pummel Whack! club takes out a whole group of Vilemon in one swipe. Ogremon: I sliced. I guess I'm gonna have to work on my swing, huh? He heh heh. Tai: Alright gang! Give them the full digimon attack! The digimon leap into action. The small Vilemon are no challenge. Elecmon: Super Thunder Strike! Unimon: Horn Blaster! Mimi and Sora: Nice shot! and Sora slap hands. Another group of Vilemon leap from Piedmon's side to battle the digidestined and their allies. Ogremon: Pummel Whack! group of the little evil digimon chase some Gekomon and Otamamon, but are sent running the other way by Frigimon, Meramon and Andromon. Gomamon: Gomamon digivolve to.... Ikkakumon! Ikkakumon: Ikkakumon digivolve to.... Zudomon! Tentomon: Tentomon digivolve to.... Kabuterimon! Kabuterimon: Kabuterimon digivolve to....MegaKabuterimon! Zudomon: Vulcan's Hammer! arrow of energy decimates a pack of Vilemon. Piedmon: Most impressive. Trump Sword! MegaKabuterimon: Horn Buster! swords distintegrate in mid-flight, and the watching kids cheer. Lillymon: Flower Cannon! throws up a shield just in time to avoid the attack, when Angewomon takes aim. He tosses a handkerchief, but Angewomon's arrow tears it into pieces. Angewomon: Celestial Arrow! attack misses him narrowly. Garudamon: Wing Blade! attack lands at Piedmon's feet, sending him and several Vilemon flying. kids look on in awe. Piedmon is beginning to look worried. He turns to see WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon facing him. WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon: Hey, remember us? attempts to escapes, but BlackWarGreymon is behind him. MetalGarurumon: Giga Missile! attack hits Piedmon, who is sent spiraling into the air. WarGreymon: Terra Force BlackWarGreymon: Terra Destroyer! two spheres hit. As the kids and their digimon allies watch, Spiral Mountain begins to disintegrate as well. Izzy: The last remnants of Spiral Mountain are disappearing! The dark masters' control over the digital world is finally gone! Tai: Good riddance! Piedmon defeated, the digimon allies say their goodbyes to the digidestined and their digimon. The Gekomon, the Otamamon, Elecmon, Unimon, Frigimon, Meramon, Andromon and Ogremon wave and call out goodbyes. Tai: You know, I'm starting to think we have a strange-looking group of friends. Mimi: They might not have the best fashion sense, but they're the best friends we've ever had. Izzy: Hmm. We have email from Gennai. Sora: What's it say, Izzy? other kids stand around Izzy's computer while Tai stretches and stands away from them, uninterested. Tai: Not now. I need a nap. Izzy: It's coming in now. Tai: Is he congratulating us? Izzy: Gennai says here we're not done yet. Tai: Huh? spins around quickly as the earth shakes and the ground splits open. From the top of Spiral Mountain, red beams shoot out in all directions. Mimi: What's happening? Category:Fan fiction